The Random Adventures of Haruhi Suzumyia
by DougChe
Summary: Collab with CKHC. It's just as the title says: Me and Harmony on random 'adventures' along with the SoS Brigade crew


**Do not read unless your dying of boredom. I know Harmony is. We do not own anything said in this chapter unless told. Harmony owns Mara and that's about it.**

_**"Spell"**_

**"Yell"**

_-Action- or *Action*_

_'Thinking'_

"Speaking"

Doug: NO! MY MIKURU! GET THE FREAK BACK HARUHI! **ULTIMA FORM!**

Mikuru- Help me Miss Suzumiya!

Harmony: OH NO YOU DON"T!**ULTIMA FORM!**

Haruhi: Time to whoop some a**!

Doug: WAIT, WHAT? HARUHI HAS ULTIMA FORM AS WELL? !#$ THIS! I FORFIET! _'At least I still have these pictures.'_

Harmony: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Haruhi: Victory is ours! _-evil laugh-_

Harmony: ..._-sweatdrop-_ Okay, okay, enough already geesh

Doug: WAIT! IF YOU DON'T HURT ME I'LL GIVE YOU COPIES OF THESE PICTURES! _*shows a camera*_

Mikuru: "W-what pict-NOOO!"

Harmony: DON'T BE SO MEAN TO MIKURU

Haruhi: HAND OVER THOSE PICTURES IN THE NAME OF THE SOS BRIGADE!

Harmony: HARUHI!

Doug:_*starts spinning Time's Traveller* *prints out the pictures and puts them on a flashdrive*_

Doug:Here you go!

Mikuru: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Haruhi: Yipe E!

Harmony:DOUG!

Doug: What? Oh. Hey Haruhi! The Computor Club President wants a duel!

Someone: I accept your challenge!

Doug: You or Haruhi?

Harmony: Haruhi _-points to her-_

Doug: He wants to see who can eat a 10 foot meatball sub faster.

Haruhi: You're on! Kyon! Get working

Kyon: Sur- wait what!

Doug: Hey, I'll help! I love meatball subs.

Harmony: Aaaaaaannnnnnnndddddd GO!

Doug:_ -NOM!-_

Kyon: "Oh Lord you ate it all in one bite."

Doug: Mmmmmmmmmm...That was good. _-BUUUUUUUUUUURP-_ Excuse me!

Harmony: And the winner issssssssss... Doug! Move over to Haruhi to receive your prize!

Doug: Shouldn't the computer club guy give the prize?

Computer Club President: "Yes I should, but I have to be somewhere..."

Harmony: Yes. But they already did! haruhi stole it from them XD

Doug: Ahhh... _*whispers to Kyon*_ I have a copies of those pictures of Mikuru, if you want them.

Kyon: _*takes the flashdrive**whispering*_ "Thanks."

Harmony: HENTAI"S! -Fire erupts from the floor under you and Kyon-

Doug:**_FIRE WING PROTECTION!_** SHE'S WEARING *SOME* CLOTHES IN THEM!  
Mikuru: "Wha-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Harmony: **_THUNDER BLADE!_**

Doug: **_REFLECTGA!_**

_*Haruhi jaw drops*_

Haruhi: "Wait. How long have you two been able to do that?"

Doug: A while. Hey Lord Master Brigade Chief, Grab my shoulder.

Harmony: D***it!

Doug: **_TIME TRAVELLING TIME!_** *dissapears in time*  
_*reappears in the 80's with everyone that was in the room*_

Doug: Huh...guess you don't need physical contact for it to work. Oh well...WELCOME EVERYONE TO...THE 80'S!

Mikuru: "How-"

Doug: I don't work on the same time plane as you.

Mikuru: "How-"

Doug: Just ask the Doctor or Paradox.

Harmony: Hahahahaha! Poor Mikuru! Let's go see back to the future!

Doug: Yay! But, let's go to the premier. Harmony, if you will. We need some time-space travel. You remember the words. **"Asa Muru BACK TO THE FUTURE PREMIER!"** Got it memorized?

Mikuru: "How-"

Doug: Ugh...Doctor?

The Doctor: "Some Time Travellers travel other time planes. For example, I can not go back before the Time War, while Paradox and Doug, here can."

Paradox: "It's true."

Doug: Thank you my freind, Doctor.

The Doctor: "Any time."

Harmony: _**"Asa Muru BACK TO THE FUTURE PREMIER!"**_

Doug: **_"Asa Muru BACK TO THE FUTURE PREMIER!"_**

Harmony: _-cheery voice- _Yay!

Doug: OMG MICHAEL J. FOX!

Harmony: Whoa! Where!

Doug: Over there! Harmony, do you have any Magic/Magicks/Fonons to give us red carpet-worhty clothes?

Harmony: Let's seeeee!**_ Transform!_**

Everyone: "AHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU GAVE US THE WRONG CLOTHES!"

Doug: Except Mikuru, SHE'S NAKED! Thank GOD for invisibility. GIMME THAT CAMERA HARUHI!

Harmony: **HENTAI**! Okay Let's try this again! **_TRANSFORM!_**

Everyone: "Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh...niiiiiiiiiiiiiice."

Doug: GIMME THAT CAMERA HARUHI!

Harmony: _-grin-_ Great! Got it working

Doug: Think harder about what we'll wear next time.

Harmony: _-still grinning-_ M'kay!

Doug:Now, TO THE MOVIE!

Everyone: "TO THE MOVIE!"

_(After some random talking)_

Doug: OMG CHRISTOPHER LLOYD!

Harmony: WHERE! WHERE! DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME! ...Jk XD

Doug: OVER THERE WITH STEVEN SPEILBERG!

Haruhi: "Why are you guys freaking out?"

Doug: THIS IS ONLY THE GREATEST TIME TRAVEL MOVIES IN EXISTENCE!

Kyon: "I've heard of this one. It's supposed to be very good."

Doug: Oh, it is. Mikuru, have you seen it?  
_*whispers to Doug*_

Mikuru: "This movie is our basis for time travel, actually. All our measurements are based on this."

Doug: 1.21 JIGAWATTS OF POWER ARE NEEDED! ONCE THIS BABY HITS 88 SUCESS IS ACHIEVED!

Harmony: Not sure

Everyone: -Fall over-

Harmony: What? Well, what are we waiting for let's watch the movie!_ -takes bucket of popcorn-_

Doug: OK! Good thing I have some psychic paper from the Doctor.  
_*shows paper to guy at box office*_ Invitation for Doug and six others.

Box Office Guy: "Go ahead." _*under his breath*_ "I hate my life."

Doug: Would you like to join us?

Box Office Guy: "Nah. This movie looks like it's gonna suck." _*hands us tickets*_

Doug: Your loss. _*everyone walks in to the theatre*_

Harmony: Okay! Let's see... I got popcorn! Who's got the drinks and candy?

Mikuru: I got the candy

Kyon: Drinks

Harmony: The-n _-points to nowhere-_ TO THE MOVIE!

Doug: I got us seats next to the man himself. Michael J. Fox.

Everyone else: "How-"

Doug: The psychic paper. I can make your mide think it says whatever I want.

Harmony: Ooooo Cool!

Mara: Truly

Harmony: _-jumps- _Holy mother g- When did you get here?

Mara: Just now

Mikuru: She scares me worse then Haruhi

Haruhi: What was that?

Mikuru: Nothing!

Doug: After this let's got to the other two premiers, then try to stop Lincoln's assassination, then fail. I don't want to change the future, causing any of you to stop existing.

Mikuru: "Good point."

Harmony: 0.0

Mara: What?

Harmony: For once Doug is making sense.

Doug: STFU. I think, research, and dream about this very often. I have many thoughts, theories, fantasies, and truths ground out about this.

Mikuru: "Wow. That's, um, very, uh, dedicated. Like way more dedicated than Time Travel School. Wow."

Harmony: Hahaha!

Mara: _-Smacks Harmony_- Shut up! the movie's starting!

Harmony: Ow! _-rubbing head-_

**Please review our randomness!**


End file.
